Wrath of the fox
by IonianIrelia
Summary: Naruto is on a mission to get revenge on Sasuke, the boy that broke his heart and destroyed his soul, And he want to destroy Him from the ground up, even if it costs him everything. Can he truly ruin Sasuke even if his past feelings and mistakes come back to haunt him? Only time will tell in this gripping story of heartbreak and betrayal. NaruXSasu
1. CH1 The Fox and the Raven

**This is my first Fan fiction so be kind! :3**

_Italics-flashbacks_

"…"-speech

'…'-thought

_Naruto could hear the constant beeping of the alarm in the back of his mind as he drifted through a comatose dream state. Today was supposed to be his first day at a new school, Konoha academy for the naturally gifted. Although he himself wasn't exactly what one would call naturally gifted, he was going to have to learn if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and one day become Hokage. It wouldn't do to have an uneducated person represent all of Konoha._

_Naruto rolled over to the side of his bed where the alarm clock was located and mindlessly reached for the sleep button on the desk that lay next to his bed. His head shot up in surprise when his hand found the desk to be empty, only to find his mother standing over him laughing at the sleepy and unhappy expression painted on his face._

"_Now Naruto it wouldn't do to have you being late on your first day of school!" she chided joyfully while picking the 6 year old up and removing his shirt over his head while he groaned groggily._

"_Moooom! 5 more minutes, I'm tired." Naruto whined plopping himself back down on the bed after Kushina had him fully dressed in his clothes for the first day of school. He was wearing an Orange long sleeved shirt with a red swirl in the middle of it and a pair of blue jeans._

"_Well then I guess you don't want the delicious breakfast ramen I made for you. I'll just have to give it to your father then, he's been eyeing it all morning." Kushina said coyly, as she turned around to walk out the door, knowing full well Naruto would never be able to resist the call of ramen. Just as she was about to close the door an orange blur zipped past her on its way to the kitchen._

"_Naruto slow down or you'll fall!" Kushina yelled after him as he made his decent down the stair and into the kitchen. Ignoring his father sitting at the table reading the paper, Naruto pounced on the steaming hot ramen eating faster than thought to be possible by human._

"_Slow down Nar or you'll choke!" He father Minato said through muffled laughter at the ramen all over his sons face. Naruto seemed to have woken up rather quickly for ramen much to his father's surprise. He never really was a morning person himself and his son seemed to take after him._

"_See it told you he'd get up right away for ramen." Kushina said with a laugh to Minato as she entered the kitchen and bent down and kissed him on the cheek._

"_I thought it would take all the Anbu to wake him up for his first day of school!" Minato said through his laughter. Naruto and Kushina always had the ability to make him laugh even when he was feeling down. It was one of the reasons he's married Kushina, that and the fact that her red flowing hair, gorgeous figure and beautiful face made him think she was the best woman in the world. Originally Minato hadn't planned to marry, but something about Kushina just drew him to her._

_Kushina on the other hand had married Minato because she always felt safe when she was near him and now as she stared into his eye's his presence calmed her and made her feel complete. She knew she truly loved this man with all her heart and soul. Not that Minato didn't have looks, 1000 girls would kill to lie in bed with him for just one night and Kushina had him all to herself forever. The happiness that they felt when they were around each other radiated off one another and made everyone around them happier, Which is why they were touted as the happiest couple in Konoha._

"_Naruto be careful while you eat that, I don't want to have to get a new pair of clothes for you." Kushina commanded when she noticed he was spilling ramen all over the table. Shaking her head with a sigh while Minato just sat there laughing. She had brought down an extra shirt just in case but she didn't want to have to burden the maid with more laundry than she had to. _

_Naruto was Kushina and Minato's one and only son. The child birth had been painful and full of complications and in the end Kushina was told that for her benefit and the child's she shouldn't have any more children. That was okay by Kushina because Naruto was a lovely child, Beautiful golden locks like his father and Blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky and the ocean all at once. He took after his father in the looks department albeit he was a little awkward because of his glasses and lankiness, but he would grow out of It, Kushina was sure of it. What he got from his mother however was his personality, Stubborn and fiercely loyal, Easily trusting of stranger but could hold a grudge for a long time When Naruto spoke Minato saw only Kushina in his words. He knew that Naruto's trusting nature might cause him problems but he would protect his son at all costs because Naruto was the most precious thing in the world to him._

_It was because of this that they had enrolled Naruto into Konoha Academy for the naturally gifted under The Alias Nami Senju. The General public knew Naruto's real name, as it's mandatory for a public announcement to be released when a new heir to Hokage is born, but not his face and they did so in order to protect Naruto from people who might want to use him against Minato. Being Hokage meant there were a lot of risk but Minato had taken the responsibility on knowing full well what was coming and Kushina had backed him all the way._

"_Ok Nar- I mean "Nami", it's time to get going!" Kushina said lifting him up out of the chair and into her arms once he was finished eating the ramen. She kissed him on the forehead as she lowered him into the back seat of the large black SUV. _

"_Now Nar I want you to be nice to the other kids and I Don't want to have to hear about any fights, is that clear mister?" Kushina asked_

"_Yes, mom" Naruto said exasperated with the subject. They only been over this 100 times but Naruto had a nasty habit of not getting along well with kids of his own age. Kushina didn't want a repeat of the Hyūga incident where Naruto had punched Neji in the face. In his defense he had only done it because Neji had shoved his little cousin Hinata Hyūga and Naruto was adamant about the fact that hitting girls was just plain wrong. But none the less he knew it was wrong to hit him._

_The drive to the school from the Hokage manor seemed to pass far too quickly and Naruto had no intention of getting out of the car when they got there until Kushina promised that if he was good at school and made at least one new friend that he would be allowed to have ramen for dinner. Kushina knew that it was just a simple matter of getting Naruto into the building. Once he was inside she was sure he'd enjoy himself._

_Naruto hopped out of the car apprehensively and grabbed his orange frog shaped back pack as he went. He didn't like the sound of school; he'd never been one for forced labour as he always told his parents, which always seemed to make them erupt in a fit of hysterical laughter. Kushina always wondered where Naruto learned these things, probably from his father's talk with clients and admin staff while he sat with Minato in his office._

"_You be good now Nar- I mean Nami" Kushina said quickly correcting herself as she hugged Naruto, kissed him on the forehead, and then dropped him off inside his grade one class. Easy for her to say Naruto thought to himself, she's not the one being forced into a hellish prison._

"_Hello class my name is Iruka and I'll be you teacher through your elementary schooling." The teacher began before continuing on and getting everyone to introduce themselves and say what they wanted to be when they grew up. Naruto looked around at all the different tables. Most of them were already full except one at the back with only one kid sitting at it. The kid has pale skin, raven coloured hair and red eyes. It must have been some kind of birth defect Naruto thought; he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone with red eyes before. Naruto took a seat at the small yellow table across from the raven haired kid._

"_Hi my name's Na-Nami, looks like we'll be table buddies!" Naruto said almost slipping up and giving away his identity. The raven haired kid barely seemed to notice and Naruto was just about to repeat himself when the kid turned to him._

"_Hn," He grunted out at Naruto With an unpleasant stare, but Naruto didn't care much, all the other tables were full so he had nowhere else to go._

"_Well all the other tables are full so you'll just have to deal with it." Naruto said showing off his huge smile that stretched from eye to eye._

"_Nami!" The teacher called looking expectantly at Naruto._

"_Oh uuuum Yeah that's me!" Naruto said earning a laugh from the rest of the class and a smirk from the raven sitting across from him. Iruka put the attendance book down so he could facepalm._

"_What's your name and what do you want to be when you grow up?" Iruka asked with more patience than a hippy social worker._

"_Oh…uh My name's Nami Senju and I want to be Hokage when I grow up!" This earned a huge uproar of laughter from the class._

"_Only the born heir can be Hokage you idiot, How did you even manage to get into a gifted school" A pink haired girl shouted from the front of the room._

"_Sakura that's not true," Iruka corrected. "If the current hokage dies without an heir or Is found unfit by the council a new Hokage can be elected out of viable candidate."_

"_Yeah but no one would elect this dweeb." The platinum blonde sitting beside Sakura chirped up which earned another round of laughter from the class._

"_Be quiet and behave Ino!" Iruka said in a stern tone. "It's never ok to laugh at someone's dream class, no matter how lofty they may seem to you. Now, moving on how about you Sasuke?"_

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I will be head of the Uchiha Corporation when I grow up." Sasuke said without moving his piercing gaze from Naruto's eyes._

"_Isn't Sasuke-kun the coolest?!" Sakura and Ino both squealed in unison._

"_Now that we're through introduction class I want you to begin by drawing a picture of what you did over the summer." Iruka said as he began handing out paper._

_Naruto began working on his drawing of all the things he did over the summer, like visiting Sunagakure when his father was signing an alliance treaty and his trip to the Mist continent. He looked up only to notice that Sasuke was staring blankly at his piece of paper._

"_Do you not have anything to draw with." Naruto asked genuinely concerned_

"_Hn"_

"_Well here you can use my orange, It's my favourite though so don't use it all up ok?" Naruto said waiting for a response._

_He watched as the boy glanced over at the colour before picking it up and beginning to draw on his own piece of paper. _

"_Thanks." Sasuke muttered under his breath which was the first word he ever spoke to Naruto and it made him smile._


	2. CH2 The abyss of despar

**Author note: These first 2 chapters are sort of like an introduction, or a prologue if you will, but they serve as very important backstory so it's kind of mandatory to read them in order to understand why Naruto hates Sasuke enough to want to destroy him from the ground up (so no the story isn't going to be like shota or anything of that likeness). Also I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and followed, thank you so much I honestly wasn't really expecting anyone to so it really was an honour to have anyone do that. So from the bottom of my heart thanks for that and in the future if you enjoy this story please review and follow!**

_Naruto was ecstatically happy to be going back to school on his first day of grade 4. The previous year he'd started dating Sasuke and he'd really fallen for him. Of course he had seen Sasuke over the summer, but not as often as he would have liked and when he did get to see him it usually wasn't for as long as he wanted to. Their fathers were both very important men and had a lot of work to and both expected their sons to one day fill their roles in society. Thus most of Naruto and Sasuke's free time was spent preparing for their futures. School was a large part of this but it was also a place where the two could be social and communicate._

_ Naruto jogged down the pavement path that led to his school he was actually hoping to get their right as Sasuke did (Sasuke was usually early on the first day in order to organize his locker and spec out where all his classes were). The smile on Naruto's face seemed to light up the entire sidewalk and stretched from ear to ear. 'I can't wait to see Sasuke' he thought to himself blissfully unaware of what was planned for him._

_ Inside the school Sasuke was dreading what had to happen today, what had started out as a dare was quickly turning into a catastrophe. He had been dared by Neji to date Naruto as a joke between friends but when he actually fell for the dopey blond thing had quickly turned sour. Someone had "anonymously" tipped off his brother as to what was going on and his brother had quickly told him to "break it off and forget it ever happened" to quote Itachi. Itachi was gay and when their father had found out the household had been in an uproar. Itachi had ended up going to several Anti-gay "cure" camps before finally realizing that the only way his father was going to stop torturing him would be if he shut up and just dated girls. Itachi however usually only pretended and had now been "going steady" with Konan for almost 2 years now. In all honesty though, Itachi had dated just about every male in his grade at Konoha academy and their father knew for the most part but couldn't do much as long as Konan and Itachi kept up the ruse. He had however disowned Itachi in his will so now Sasuke would be the sole owner of Uchiha Corp when his father died or retired._

_ When his brother found out Sasuke had tried to hide it but it quickly became apparent whenever Naruto would hang out with him that Itachi still knew and had no intention of letting it slide. The week before the start of school was when Itachi had given him the ultimatum, he could keep dating Naruto and Itachi would tell their father or he could break it off in a way that Naruto would never want anything to do with him every again. This had paralyzed Sasuke, he could either alienate his lover or his father, He had chosen to stick with his family and break it off due to his father's newly arisen heart problems, But the only way he knew he could truly get rid of Naruto was to show him that he truly hated him and that everything had been a lie. When he gathered his friends and told them the plan they seemed almost giddy, they had never like Naruto so he supposed it was only natural for them to want him gone from the group for good. They had said thing like "Wow Sasuke for a while there we were really worried you actually like that dweeb!" and "What a moron for believe a popular beautiful guy like you could ever like him." Which hurt Sasuke but this was a necessary evil and he supposed it was better if his friends actually disliked Naruto, it would make what was about to happen a lot more believable._

"_Sasuke are you ready?" Sakura asked in an annoyingly happy sing song tune, Like a bird that's just found a full feeder and is about to dig in._

"_Hn" Sasuke said in an Un-emotional tone before wiping a single solitary tear off his cheek._

"_Let's do this." He said unapologetically before turning around and walking out the door._

_Naruto immediately knew something was off the second he turned the street corner and the school came into view. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but he knew that something about the school just didn't look right. His apprehension slowed his approach from a jog to nearly a crawl and as he got closer to the front door he knew what was wrong._

_He saw that the doors and windows were plastered with papers. His expression was a mixture of confusion and fear as he grabbed a paper and ripped it off the door. The paper showed a picture of him holding Sasuke's hand with the writing scrawled underneath it "This kid's a faggot who thinks he's dating Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened as he read, this wasn't happening it couldn't be, who would do something like this no one but Naruto and Sasuke even knew about their relationship. That was when it dawned on him._

'_Sasuke wouldn't do something like this to him, they were friends and they loved each other! It couldn't have all been a lie!' He thought to himself frantically as tears began to well up in his eyes. 'He wasn't about to cry, he needed to find Sasuke and talk to him, that's what he would do. He'd get this all straightened out. Sasuke's parents didn't need to find out they could just tell them it was a big misunderstanding' he thought to himself as he opened the door and walked inside the school._

_Every eye in the school was on him as he walked to wards Sasuke locker. He could feel their stares burning a hole in the back of his head. He looked up at the bulletin board in the school and noticed that they were filled with the pieces of paper that had adorned both the outside of the school and all the windows. He also noticed that the janitorial staff of the school was already hard at work pulling them all down. Tsunade, the head mistress and Naruto's God mother (although no one at the school knew that), wouldn't have been happy to see the flyers. It must have taken whoever put them up all night to do it. _

_Naruto walked into the hall that housed most of the student lockers and immediately noticed almost every student holding the identical piece of paper and that there was a piece of paper taped to every locker. As Naruto began his slow walk towards Sasuke's locker he heard the kids around him whispering about him. He could only catch small snippets of what they were saying but it was enough for him to ascertain that they were talking about him. The key words like "fag." , "cocksucker" and "Sasuke" gave him more than enough confirmation._

_A few of the students, as he passed by, even had the audacity to yell things like "how's dick taste fag?" and "I Bet you like it up the ass." Naruto could feel the tears beginning to rise in his eyes as he walked he saw the teacher standing in their doorways some giving him sympathetic looks and other's looking a little bit more than disgusted with him probably imagining what he did on his free time, But he was only 9 years old, he'd barely discovered he was gay much less anything else. 'Why are they staring at me like that, Why are they all staring?' The mixture of emotion on faces of the student body as Naruto passed by was very apparent when you look at them. Everyone's emotions clearly displayed._

_As he turned the corner he saw Sasuke standing beside his locker and ran to him pulling him into a hug and burying his face into his neck. He expected Sasuke to push him away and feign innocence but when he looked up he wasn't expecting what he saw. _

_The absolute look of disgust upon Sasuke's face made Naruto felt like his heart was cracking into shard and falling on to the white tiles that supported his feet. He felt as though his entire world was crumbling beneath him._

_The blow to His face made Naruto stumble backwards and he felt Sasuke quickly kick his legs out from underneath him. As he fell to the floor clutching his bleeding nose in his hands he felt someone land a strong kick in his gut. He Slammed into the locker across the hall with a cack and sunk to the floor like a crumpled piece of paper. Naruto lifted his head and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke put his foot on Naruto's chest._

"_Why?" Naruto whispered the blood still pouring out of his nose and down his face._

"_Because you disgust me, you filthy piece of trash." Sasuke said before turning away from Naruto._

"_I never want to see you near me again. Suigetsu, deal with him." Sasuke mutter out under his breath but loud enough so Naruto could hear it. Sasuke began to walk away as a tear dripped down his face. This wasn't fair, the look on Naruto's face, oh god. He couldn't let that psychopath Suigetsu hurt him, but he had to if he wanted to make it convincing. He had to make it Convincing so Naruto wouldn't come back to him._

"_I've been waiting to do this for so long!" Suigetsu announced gleefully as be began kicking Naruto in the ribs. Naruto could feel the pain but he'd never give Suigetsu the satisfaction of seeing him cry, even if he did cry it wasn't because of the physical pain it would be because he felt like his heart had been ripped straight out of his chest and thrown on to the ground in front of him. 'How could Sasuke do that to him?' He though just before Suigetsu's foot came crashing into his face with a sickening crack._

"_This is wrong!" one kid shouted behind the gathering crowd "You're going to kill him!" a girl with oriental style clothing shouted._

"_Then do something about it!" Suigetsu said as a crazed smile passed over his lips. All the kids seemed to back down out of fear after that and Suigetsu continued his onslaught._

_Sasuke walked down the hall at the fastest pace he could muster. He couldn't be there to see this, he just couldn't see Naruto hurt anymore, oh dear god what had he done he though as he looked at the blood on his fist. This wasn't fair, who was this helping? It was however the only way for Naruto to completely abandon him. He stopped halfway down the hallway when he realized that it was devoid of people and he was alone. _

_He finally let the tears flow freely rolling down his cheeks before dropping onto the ground. He could feel himself almost sinking into darkness, he knew that today would change him but he never knew how much it would hurt or how badly he would want to just go back and hold Naruto in his arms._

_He quickly wiped the tears on his face as he heard the clicking of heels on the floor. He looked up right a Tsunade, the headmistress of the school, turned the corner. A look of absolute fury was on her face as she seemed to storm through the hall like a monsoon through a city. The air that surrounded her was filled with rage._

"_Where is he Sasuke? And don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Tsunade said her rage evident in her voice._

"_Hn" Sasuke responded shakily which Tsunade took as fear of her instead of what it really was, fear for Naruto and sorrow. He lifted his finger and pointed behind himself before entering the boys washroom._

"_Don't think I don't know who put these papers up Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled after him as the bathroom door closed on her. Sasuke heard her punch the locker and yell in frustration before the clicking of her heels on the tile floor announced her retreat to go and save Naruto. She didn't know it but Sasuke was suffering too, not nearly as much as Naruto, but even Sasuke didn't know how much he was going to suffer for this decision in the future._

_Tsunade clicked down the hall way, pushing past the hoard of students that seemed to be gathered in the hallway. She knew they were here for a reason and her reasons were only confirmed when she saw Suigetsu standing in the hallway beside a pool of blood, covered in blood himself. Her eyes widened as she took the scene in. what had that psychopathic monster done with Naruto?_

"_Where is he Suigetsu." She said her patients beginning to wear thin._

"_He's where all the trash should be put head mistress." Suigetsu said with the craziest laugh Tsunade had ever heard Spill out of his mouth. He then proceeded to turn around and walk down the hallway to his first class._

_It only took Tsunade a couple seconds to clue in. The fight spot had been situated right beside the trash shoot on the third floor. She ran down to where the trash shoot exited out of the building and peered into the dumpster before pulling Naruto out and clutching him in her arms._

"_My god what did they do to you." She muttered to herself as she glanced at Naruto's split lip, bleeding nose, multiple bruises, and most likely broken bones. Dear god why, was all she could think to herself._

" _..And that's why you're going to military school Nar" Kushina finished, she didn't want to send Naruto away to military school but she knew that it was the right choice at this point._

_ "Ok." Was all Naruto replied a broken look Capture permanently in his expression. He then turned away from his mother and pulled the covers over his head indicating he didn't want to talk anymore._

_ "It's not looking good Minato…" Kushina said as she exited the room with a bit of hesitation and fear present in her voice._

_ "He'll get through this, he's a strong kid." Minato said with reassurance. 'We've just got to give him time' he thought to himself hoping it was true._

**The prologue is officially done ladies and gents! And remember reviews are motivation (also don't be afraid to leave constructive criticisms' in the reviews)! : 3 (poor Nar though, I feel bad for him) this was harder to write than I thought it was going to be.**


End file.
